Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2016
02:32 tfw i dont have Dman added either 02:32 D Man 02:32 ...wat 02:32 ? 02:32 do you make animations? 02:32 yes, for the wiki 02:32 oh 02:32 can you make sprites of non-BF characters? 02:33 If I had a sprite sheet or resources, maybe 02:33 hold up let me delete somebody and add somebody else 02:33 I see 02:33 Wb Lin 02:33 tmw you accidentally hit the X button 02:33 I mean, I did on my user page 02:33 i used Fire Emblem sprite sheets 02:35 so death 02:35 have you found the salt room? 02:35 02:35 oh ye vers 02:35 yesh? 02:35 02:35 should I use Selena/Allanon instead of Lance/Charla? 02:35 Omg, Death just add me real quick thenm 02:35 then* 02:35 I would recommend sleena and allanerd 02:35 2891784502 02:36 I have like 9 slots so its okay 02:36 there 02:36 i mean the DoT is quiet high and allanerd can help with BB fill when hit and element mitigation 02:36 i was just getting myself a soda... 02:37 You sent it? 02:37 yea 02:37 i wonder what i should do 02:37 hm 02:37 one sec 02:37 restarting 02:37 I forget if I have Tazer 02:37 inb4 mich sells it 02:38 Verses pls 02:38 that's just you 02:38 * D Man o3o runs 02:38 * D Man o3o trips 02:38 * D Man o3o is bleeding now 02:38 k I still have my Tazer (Y) 02:38 wot .-. 02:38 changed Atro subsphere to Infidelity 02:39 Death 02:39 tfw im still waiting for Omni Feeva for Sins of Rebellion ES 02:39 IGN? 02:39 are you perhaphs copying tigor .-. 02:39 Astros 02:39 I like boys 02:39 well no 02:39 okay 02:39 there you go 02:39 I dont know if he using infidel for atro 02:39 might need to restart 02:39 I must admit tigor is hax 02:39 or not 02:39 this guy seems to like my unit idea 02:39 idk 02:39 And people said Conqueror would be easier 02:39 http://i.imgur.com/fs9Sqhw.png 02:39 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 02:39 yep he's using infidel on atro 02:40 and tips zest 02:40 yea i need to restart... 02:40 spark on laser c: 02:40 aint that one just a hax0r mich? 02:41 tfw i find Diet Coke more better than Regular Coke 02:42 But Death 02:42 9845 02:42 ...idk why I said but, i meant to say also 02:42 ... 02:43 suddenly 02:43 who knows 02:44 Death 02:44 just waitin on Death .-. 02:44 where art thou 02:44 HOLD ON IT TAKES ME AWHILE 02:44 ... 02:44 OKAY 02:44 OK 02:44 *3 hours later* 02:44 CAPS 02:44 .-. 02:44 *12 hours later* 02:44 ._. 02:45 * D Man o3o whistles Final Countdown 02:45 there im in 02:45 * Verses333 playing on the salt beach 02:46 Remember guys 02:46 Inflict Poison (Y) 02:46 I forgot to bring crystal 02:46 I have no poison inflictor 02:46 I have some 02:46 Zest 02:47 dont actually poison 02:47 THAT CURSED ENSA 02:47 02:47 you guys could have told me zest was in the room... 02:47 i could have just join from him.... 02:47 all you need is paralysis 02:47 U WOT VERSES? 02:47 i beta him <3 02:47 oh parahaxes? 02:47 typical verses 02:47 THAT ENSA HAVE VORPAL 02:47 i only used one nyami though lol 02:47 tiem to bring in Julius 02:47 lol vers have some grudge against your ensa 02:47 not bringing crystals (n) 02:47 :3 02:47 mich pls 02:47 Tis only a 10% chance 02:47 10% chacne is high .-. 02:48 10% with 50 hits 02:48 Want me to put Medblare on instead? 02:48 why not medblare lel 02:48 I think medblare fits ensa more on beiorg 02:48 Well...then Nyami would have Vorpal 02:48 there's no way out XD 02:48 .... 02:49 it's like im running in a circle maze 02:49 just accept our fate vers 02:49 D Man, you use a sprite database often? 02:49 No, I normally focus BF as a priority 02:49 still better than doing quickstart 02:50 ah 02:50 get ready guys 02:50 there's no crystal and people keep dying on quickstart .-. 02:50 i am 02:50 we're smitin' beiorg's metallic ass 02:50 There 02:50 * Zestna hides 02:50 I'm trying to see if there's any sprite sheet closest to this guy http://tinyurl.com/nccw99o 02:50 Medblare is on now 02:50 and Nyami has Sacred Axe 02:50 gdi 02:50 nice (y) 02:50 tfw dman is just going full damage 02:50 this battle was gdi 02:50 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/randombattle-370864161 02:50 leggo 02:50 Death 02:51 I have a lot of tank too 02:51 D is changing all the properties 02:51 aka breaking the game 02:51 internet hates me 02:52 breaking sysytem 02:52 "sysytem" 02:52 (ba) 02:52 so where do you get sprite sheets for the BF units? 02:52 (heidy) 02:52 D Man gets his 02:52 daily dose 02:52 The easiest place is http://bravefrontierai.imgur.com/ 02:52 (pirate) 02:52 lel 02:52 but I can also mine them out 02:52 D is haxor 02:52 minefrontier 02:52 ok 02:52 minecraft 02:53 who wanna battle meh 02:53 Bravecraft 02:53 memecraft 02:53 hmm 02:53 OJ 02:53 * Death of Hell is shot multiple times 02:53 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/randombattle-370864161 02:53 whutcraft 02:53 check it 02:53 so which unit do you guys think is closest to Reinhardt? Deimos maybe? 02:53 deimos sucks 02:53 who the hell is Reinhardt? 02:53 reihard? 02:53 closest? 02:53 allanerd 02:53 allanerd 02:54 Dat Overwatch dude 02:54 >allanered 02:54 http://overwatch.gamepedia.com/Reinhardt 02:54 http://tinyurl.com/nccw99o 02:54 Yea probably Deimos 02:54 i dont overwatch nothing 02:54 its a fun game 02:54 i like mei and zarya 02:54 well, I need to find Deimos' sprite sheet then 02:54 and edit them myself 02:54 Too bad beta is over 02:54 if only I could find 02:55 isn't the next open beta may 12th? 02:55 i rather like the names i came up with for the 4 other units related to the one i posted as a blog lol 02:55 Idk 02:55 there's another open beta? 02:55 Im lagging so hard .-. 02:55 wow 02:55 oj, wanna random? 02:55 apparently my teams got deleted 02:55 OJ? 02:56 ... 02:56 sure 02:56 go challenge me 02:56 name is same as this one 02:56 one of the reasons why i hate using selena in Raid for Beiorg 02:56 he AI proc's 02:57 D Man, do you know where Deimos sprite sheet is? 02:57 beiorg is smart 02:57 her* 02:57 Some GL exclusives dont have sprite sheets 02:57 OH GDI 02:57 Deimos is one of them 02:57 damn 02:57 err, oops 02:57 But I made him though 02:57 oh? 02:57 It's okay, damn is fine here 02:57 gdi zest 02:57 http://play.pokemonshowdown.com/battle-randombattle-370868484 02:57 oh ok *phew* 02:57 do you have his sprite sheets then? 02:58 tfw Julius cant even take a Supreme Void 02:58 i got hit by 2 supreme void in 2 turns then lighting storm comes 02:58 well tbh he;s strong in Atk but weak in Def... 02:58 riperoni beiorg 02:58 GEs are...different 02:58 they dont use sheets 02:59 * Zestna claims more scraps 02:59 instead, each part is separated into different files 02:59 hmm 02:59 zest 02:59 imma restart my tab a bi 02:59 ok 02:59 tfw i did better than Verse cause of crystals 02:59 hold on will ya 02:59 could I edit them through paint though? 02:59 ...... 02:59 as long as I can change how he looks 03:00 ewww paint 03:00 Dont use paint 03:00 lol 03:00 no transparency 03:00 I dont have photoshop tho 03:00 Photoshop or Gimp 03:00 Use GIMP 03:00 well 03:00 that's how I make sprites 03:00 I'll just have to use Gimp then 03:00 either way, can I have his files then please? 03:00 I wanna see what I can do myself before I ask for your help 03:01 all GEs that follow the same style as Deimos are located here 03:01 https://www.dropbox.com/sh/7x2j9rsosqrq1nb/AAAB9gPxCAIV8mZBjmvZAVO2a?dl=0 03:01 lol i remembered when i used a full Earth team for Beiorg one time... 03:01 To find which one is which, it is separated by unit ID 03:01 thanks 03:01 GDI 03:01 i forgot my own wifi password 03:01 ... 03:01 ... 03:01 HOW?!?! 03:01 .-. wait 03:01 -,- 03:01 .... 03:02 be back soon 03:02 * Death of Hell is tempted to use full earth squad against Beiorg 03:02 I'm sorry .-. 03:02 do it death 03:02 I am not a very smart men .-. 03:02 sad thing is i didn't evolve my Lance yet... 03:02 7* LANCE HERE WE GO 03:03 so uh 03:03 I can't seem to find Deimos ID in here 03:03 looking for 8130, but there is none 03:03 I am tempted to use SA on selena, but then my selena would be rip in pieces 03:03 No 03:03 thats his unit number 03:03 oh... 03:03 his ID is a 6 digit number 03:03 so where do i find his ID? 03:03 User blog:D Man o3o/How To Add Unit Photos: A BF Wiki Guide 03:04 the one guy who commented on my blog post seems to think it has potential to be put in the game lol 03:04 i don't think so honestly 03:04 find the unit for the image, click on the image, and look at the number above 03:04 thanks 03:04 found him 03:04 that's the id 03:05 If you get 840257 as your answer, you did it right 03:05 840257.gif 03:05 that's what I found in his picture 03:05 so on the dropbox, look for 840257 03:05 .... 03:05 except 03:05 I'm looking for his 5* form 03:05 incoming 03:05 tfw i have no Lance Friends 03:06 nice lance lead I guess... 03:06 So you see the 7 on the end 03:06 ye 03:06 subtract 2 03:06 ok 03:06 and theres the 5* form 03:06 ready death? 03:06 03:06 thanks 03:06 ..... 03:06 7* lance? 03:06 03:07 Lv 87 Zelnite 03:07 i didn;t evolve my Lance okay 03:07 since the friend enhancement goes off, im back with my own Eze with Sacred Longbow Randolph 03:07 now I just gotta edit how he looks through this Gimp thing you guys told me about 03:07 and zest I heard atro healer is ood on this raid 03:07 use pixlr 03:07 (Y) 03:07 good* 03:07 heya ao 03:07 Here 03:07 User blog:D Man o3o/How To Sprite 101 - The Free Way 03:07 additional healer is always good 03:08 btw 03:08 I didn't send those messages 03:08 Ay 03:08 no i mean replacing selena .-. 03:08 u wot 03:08 Lux Halcyon Atro 03:08 selena have HoT .___. 03:08 Beho is telling me to use pixlr 03:08 and D Man wants me to use gimp 03:08 Idk about Pixlr 03:08 Don listen to Beho 03:09 Pixlr doesn't seem like a spriting tool 03:09 and more of an editting tool 03:09 god this is gonna go bad... 03:09 I'll go D Man's way since he's like a sprite guru 03:09 Well, I am the "Sprite Artist" 03:09 yas 03:09 Sprite pleb 03:09 * Death of Hell hides 03:10 Welp, time to put down a horse today 03:10 * D Man o3o grabs a screw 03:10 * Death of Hell kicks dman 03:10 the fun way 03:10 * Death of Hell runs away 03:11 ...jesus christ Reborn 03:11 lex i wanna see 03:11 lex link me 03:11 hit us up fam 03:11 Reborn is crazy if he thinks yap has to apologize 03:12 tfw Beiorg BB drains Dolk and i dont have Fujins 03:12 LEL 03:12 rip 03:12 one smoke bomb 03:13 dman down to two lives 03:13 what the hell 03:13 >All we're asking for is an apology. And especially from you Mr. Lin, for acting "cocky" and stuck up, which from a link sent by one admin, Trigger said in a rage of fit in the chat. And I do apologize for writing all this muk and am leaving this wiki. For what it's worth, the only 2 mod/admin I see, see to it their mistake be answered, would have to be Blake Xi and Lexida, and I thank you sincerely. You two are great examples of what this discussion board needs. I am out. 03:14 * Yapboonyew coughs 03:14 Lin 03:14 !mods 03:14 lol whut 03:14 so stupid 03:14 !mods 03:14 Deleted 03:14 dont delete it 03:14 Cuz seriousl-- 03:14 Wow 03:14 sigh 03:14 rip I got rekt 03:14 huh? i heard a pi-- 03:14 Jesus 03:14 is that a excerpt? 03:14 zest down... 03:14 Undeleted I guess 03:14 Excerpt from the bible 03:14 let them see 03:14 But seriously 03:14 wtf 03:15 from John 48:16 03:15 since when was I "cocky and stuck up"? 03:15 exactly 03:15 lin you always are 03:15 GDI 03:15 you're like so well-tempered 03:15 * Death of Hell runs 03:15 unlike me 03:15 lmao 03:15 Yap is a cat 03:15 i usually bash things up 03:15 He has a red scarf 03:15 Red is anger 03:15 Welp, if you guys are interested 03:15 o 03:15 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2741661781440070722 03:15 people call him Nichijou Cat 03:15 excuse my interference in the discussions lately 03:15 Cause he is nichijou 03:15 Lol 03:15 can we also point out 03:15 we're the only wikia site to have this feature 03:16 * FriendlyFriendOfaFriend yawns 03:16 just tryna calm down the conflict 03:16 "Discussions" 03:16 why only us? 03:16 no idea 03:16 #makediscussionsit'sownthing 03:16 I have no freaking clue 03:16 Wikia selected us 03:16 This is why none of the others have it. 03:16 should we be lucky? 03:16 No. 03:16 huzzah we get the honor of testing an experimental feature /s 03:16 i didnt say no, just in case someone screenshots the "cancer" bs again. 03:16 so lol 03:17 This looks like 03:17 what's going on 03:17 China vs Japan 03:17 death you're good? :o 03:17 ded beiorg 03:17 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 03:17 what to do~ 03:17 scratch up some post 03:17 god finally i remember what my password is 03:17 lol this image has sure gone Viral in Discussions 03:17 https://imgur.com/RitQ0WE?_ga=1.134951281.1091295082.1460152263 03:17 You can just say sorry 03:17 no 03:17 Is it really that hard to say sorry 03:17 Im.... 03:17 It's one word 03:17 famous... 03:18 that makes me look pathetic 03:18 Who cares 03:18 It's the internet 03:18 I swear, if I dont get a bulb soon, we're going to run out of tables 03:18 ;;;))))) 03:18 i said no 03:18 pls dman 03:18 call me stubborn 03:18 it's somehow funny 03:18 but thats impossible 03:18 Ok Stubboon 03:18 that the guy got kicked after yap posted 03:18 Hey Yap... 03:18 i already made my Beiorg's Armor 03:18 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ~~~ 03:18 Is there somehow a way to make separate group chats in this lounge? 03:18 only private messaging 03:18 You can do a PM 03:18 But that's 1 to 1 03:18 I just need one more for 5 beiorg armor 03:18 otherwise, no other way. 03:18 Yeah that's not what I want. 03:19 There's group chat messaging if you toy around with your global.js 03:19 there's MultiPM via chathax but that feature is 95% unstable 03:19 tfw i'm only good with one 03:19 ^@Yap 03:19 mfw 03:19 whad 03:19 k am done for raid today 03:19 people call Lin cocky and stuckup 03:19 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 03:19 doesn't even work (n) 03:19 o 03:19 That's only one person 03:19 ._. 03:19 keke 03:19 lin stop being cocky and stuckup Cx 03:19 yknow 03:19 Friendly pls 03:19 nou 03:19 monkey see, monkey do 03:19 bark 03:20 once they see it 03:20 it'll spread 03:20 User:Reborn2956 03:20 like a virus 03:20 Reborn is just a salty pleb who uses the app and not the actual wikia itself 03:20 Pineapple 03:20 ohhhnooo 03:20 KEK 03:20 and then Reborn comes in 03:20 as Death says that 03:20 i saw Reborn come here before 03:20 was reborn the guy who came in here yesterday and said stuff about ***holes? 03:20 but never talked to me~ 03:20 so~~~~~ 03:20 like nano machine gone overload in plague.inc 03:20 wait actually he did 03:20 AND I WAS BEING WELL MANNERED 03:20 lol i dont care what he thinks about me 03:20 It's satire anyways 03:20 death not joining? 03:21 Wow 03:21 anyone wanna join? 03:21 3 hours later 03:21 i said im done with raid for today 03:21 Hype 03:21 Lemme leech 03:21 B) 03:21 kek im just in the picture thats 'popular' in the discussions 03:21 lol i dont even care about how anybody thinks about me 03:21 ah, dont we all just love Discussions 03:21 Tfw 55 Replies 03:21 no 03:21 oh wait 03:21 pls osha 03:21 What am I doing http://i.imgur.com/DU0u2nr.png 03:21 i never cared about it 03:21 i shouldnt say that 03:21 lel 03:21 i got my two messages there 03:21 cuz screenshots~ 03:21 Guys halp what am I doing 03:21 leggo 03:21 OH YEA 03:21 Ay 03:21 Lemme leech 03:21 if ur going to go 3 man 03:21 I learned how to use Snipping tool 03:21 im much better than you 03:21 Gratz 03:22 yuy 03:22 I'm like the only dude who uses snipping tool 03:22 what's the pass again vers? 03:22 mono pls your taking care of ya children. 03:22 9000 03:22 why not 9001 03:22 >_> 03:22 ... 03:22 JESUS 03:22 boi 03:22 errr.... 03:22 that was quick 03:22 uhh... 03:23 984 sumthin.... 03:23 9845 i gues..? 03:23 9845 03:23 Tenks 03:23 skenT 03:23 * Nyanlime leeches 03:23 o 03:23 BF crashed 03:23 rip 03:23 kek 03:23 o 03:23 ronis 03:23 instant karma 03:24 Karma is healthy gameplay anyways 03:24 (Y) 03:24 pls yap get yer facts right 03:25 what 03:25 2 hours and 35 minutes 03:25 * Death of Hell runs 03:25 ... 03:25 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2741777730734392514 03:25 * Yapboonyew catches Death and spanks 03:25 "Especially that one mod with the profile picture with white hair on the guy, cheers to you man." 03:25 * Death of Hell avoids like yap does 03:25 lol 03:25 Lin is an old man 03:25 (y) 03:25 rip me 03:25 .... 03:25 should i say "thank you" to that 03:26 i died 03:26 ugh.. 03:26 Lel 03:26 * Dark Ice Lexida head starts smoking. 03:26 Wait 03:26 i like my reply 03:26 Thought processors...failing.... 03:26 lex just calm down... 03:26 because it's straight up lol 03:26 Figuringoutproblem.exe is not working. 03:27 he was referring to Lin 03:27 Please restart Windex 10 please. 03:27 Pineapple. 03:27 Lin, LIN, LIN 03:27 Osha and his Lenny's... 03:27 !mods 03:27 RIP me 03:27 Hm? 03:27 !mods 03:27 I'm on the post 03:27 wat 03:27 Potatos are the master race. 03:27 hgggn 03:27 * Crimson Storm Mich slaps death 03:27 !mods :^) 03:27 someone appreciates you~ 03:27 !Lin 03:27 <3 03:27 why do i get slapped? 03:27 AWWWWWW 03:27 the pingwar begins! 03:27 03:27 * Crimson Storm Mich throws Tubbs at Nyan 03:28 twas a love slap Death 03:28 Heyyyy 03:28 Verses pls 03:28 That's some room 03:28 pinguwar 03:28 kek 03:28 seems like !mods will ping Lin 03:28 * Nyanlime gets swallowed by Tubbs 03:28 kek 03:28 but not Lin itself 03:28 !mods? 03:28 pls i got dis 03:28 Well, I actually don't mind !mod 03:28 *!mods 03:28 LEECHING INTENSIFIES 03:28 el !modso 03:28 unlike bread 03:28 let's all ship HailexKorzan 03:28 !mod 03:28 ?? 03:28 Things happened 03:28 Things happened 03:28 Trust me 03:28 !mod 03:28 yis boi 03:28 ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) 03:28 you forgot the s 03:28 ... 03:28 whats that?? 03:29 it's something special Hya 03:29 It gives all mods the Sky Harpinger 03:29 It's super op 03:29 D Man 03:29 oh 03:29 ? 03:29 !mod 03:29 having a hard time trying to understand your guide 03:29 you can use /help for a list of other helpful commands 03:29 right, i wrote wrongly 03:29 /help 03:29 if only bre was here... 03:29 Mich lied 03:29 /help 03:29 :( 03:29 o nvm 03:29 /halp 03:29 gonna pm you 03:29 what?? 03:29 it's for mod use only then (Y) 03:29 This isn't Skype 03:29 you lied 03:29 (n) 03:29 ._. 03:30 mich is bad influence 03:30 i nuked beiorg somehow lel 03:30 /announce mich pls 03:30 #banmich 03:30 I thought it would be for all minus the mod features 03:30 #banmich 03:30 #bangmich 03:30 #mixhax0r 03:30 mich pls 03:30 .... 03:30 nyanwot 03:30 nyan 03:30 wat?? 03:30 nyan.... 03:30 i see that 03:30 :^) 03:30 :^) 03:30 um 03:30 :^) I didn't see anything 03:30 nyan.... 03:30 private messaging is being weird 03:30 nyan 03:30 Moving along now :^) 03:31 encetor Shift + ctrl + R on your chat 03:31 thx for the raid 03:31 * D Man o3o flips 100 tables 03:31 Reborn for block 03:31 thx for the raid 03:31 raise your hand 03:31 GDI!!!!! 03:31 * Death of Hell raises hand 03:31 o 03:31 I still cna't figure out my real wifi password 03:31 Why would you block him 03:31 * OshaHypnotized raises foot 03:31 That's just going to cause more fire 03:31 Intimidating behavior 03:31 SAME THING ( ͡°( ͡° ͜ʖ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°) ͡°) 03:31 * Verses333 raises head 03:32 um, ctrl + Shift + R brings up my Snagit. ._. 03:32 That's not intimidating ._. 03:32 nyan yer gonna be the one to take out that fire 03:32 I can't 03:32 .-. 03:32 maybe not right now yap. that would further incite a riot I think 03:32 D help them 03:32 Last time I tried to put out a fire 03:32 ... 03:32 I burned my ---- 03:32 wut 03:32 Lin i give up 03:32 .________. 03:32 oh 03:32 Sigh... 03:32 i'm leaving it to you 03:32 for the second time 03:32 WHY DE TACO 03:32 fml 03:32 What browser are you on? 03:32 It hurt :[ 03:33 nyan why woukld you burn yer taco? 03:33 The loss of de taco hurt :[[[ 03:33 O no 03:33 rip taoc 03:33 rip Tayco 03:33 #riptayco 03:33 tocya 03:33 tico 03:33 Mfw you burn your taco http://imgur.com/1LNTXjo 03:34 puggo 03:34 nyan is worst cook (n) 03:34 Mfw non-mexican's are celebrating Cinco De Mayo http://imgur.com/1LNTXjo 03:34 where's Bre of all times 03:35 taking a break 03:35 sleeping 03:35 * Zestna runs 03:35 sleeping 03:35 its 11:35am 03:35 he's bre-ing 03:35 He's a breig boy 03:35 He needs his sleep 03:35 he's being a Breloom 03:35 what are you implying Hya .___. 03:35 Zest he's implying he's being a Bre 03:35 Do you even Bre 03:36 thanks death 03:36 nyan get an Ushi Face 03:36 ok 03:36 o 03:36 well thanks sherlock 03:36 holmes? 03:36 03:36 Ok 03:36 I wanted to save this up 03:36 np watson 03:36 But I think this will hit the nail on the head 03:36 * Death of Hell avoids de bullet 03:36 Mfw Bre is Bre-ing http://i.imgur.com/0CJ5QIL.jpg 03:37 what if i put earth shield and earth barrier on at the same time against beiorg?? 03:37 nah he's gonna riperoni through it 03:38 Stupid Question: Get a Buffer Jewel or 2 Legend Stones form Exchange Hall? 03:38 shield and barrier? :o i thought only tridong have the shield stuff 03:38 Buffer if you don't have 5 or 4 Buffer/Occults 03:38 2 legends (y) 03:38 probably Lance + tridon 03:38 Legends you can get any time 03:38 lel 03:38 pls zest 03:38 yes 03:38 ...well, I only have 1 Buffer. ._. 03:38 Go for it then 03:39 Buffer > Occult > Kalon/Beiorg 03:39 * Yapboonyew yawns 03:39 End game baby 03:39 still got rekt 03:39 ._. 03:39 Heinz Ketchup + Tridong 03:39 * Yapboonyew sits on the couch and rests for a moment 03:39 ... 03:39 Occults are pretty easy to craft too 03:39 ^ 03:39 Compared to Malice and Buffer 03:39 So much faster 03:39 they might be easier than Buffer 03:39 is it 03:39 ^ 03:39 ? 03:39 Alrighty then. 03:39 because i dont have anything to start from anyways 03:40 Doom Ring 03:40 * Monkee Handz prepares to Raid w/ Alma. 03:40 Heebus jeebus 03:40 Buffer has the annoying ring 03:40 except.. 5 legwand and 1 malice? 03:40 So blegh 03:40 jesus christ Beho. 03:40 Doom Ring 03:40 wat\ 03:40 you know exactly what. 03:40 * Dark Ice Lexida scrolls 03:40 * Verses333 flies to the afkland 03:40 * Dark Ice Lexida equips glasses 03:40 GDI chat hax has stopped 03:40 brb 03:40 Ay Beho 03:40 hah 03:40 kek 03:40 I read like 1 sentence 03:41 Do i get my cookie 03:41 Verses 03:41 they disappear if you hit the refresh button 03:41 apparently I forget about that 03:42 and I'm still trying to figure out my wi-fi password 03:42 rip verses 03:42 lol 03:42 ... 03:42 errr... 03:42 -,- 03:42 it's not on the bottom of the router? 03:42 lexplz 03:42 im just clarifying 03:42 oh yeah i remember how to check the password 03:43 check the wifi box? 03:43 i thought beiorg's lower body shouldn't be poisoned?? 03:43 yeap found... 03:43 chathax.exe has stopped 03:43 should i take a break again 03:43 Windows is trying to find a solution 03:43 oh yes i should. 03:43 have fun Lin 03:43 !mods 03:43 the ping 03:43 Yap why 03:43 whoaa I don't remember putting up 20 digits password on my wiffi 03:43 Wow 03:43 Y u do dis 03:44 ... 03:44 yudodis 03:44 im honestly done here 03:44 lin be >:( 03:44 lol 03:44 see you in a few hours 03:44 There should be a day 03:44 ... 03:44 Where everyone types !mods 03:44 :^) 03:44 Seeya Yap 03:44 lin the next bureaucrat? 03:44 nyan get out 03:44 have a good rest yap 03:44 April 1st (Y) 03:44 then again 03:44 .. 03:44 its 12:44 pm 4 yap 03:44 mods day 03:44 actually nvm 03:44 and lin if you know crap goes down 03:44 everyday 03:44 yknow wut to do~ 03:44 Maybe october 03:44 Ye ye 03:44 every one hour 03:44 or does he? 03:44 im tryna prevent said crap 03:44 !mod (s) Boo! 03:44 *coughreborncough* 03:44 No I dun Beho 03:44 * Linathan malfunctions 03:45 * Justbeho brings mechanic 03:45 * Justbeho dont have money 03:45 I think 03:45 darn 03:45 !mods 03:45 so yap... 03:45 Starchy for admin 03:45 ... 03:45 does it work?? 03:45 you wanna do triple snorlax? 03:45 yes, for CM 03:45 yes 03:45 it rings out 03:45 Is starchy even still active? 03:45 supposedly 03:45 it won't work for anyone not cm status 03:45 What about Yap 03:46 yap is CM 03:46 sorry 03:46 just testing it 03:46 :p 03:46 nyanplz 03:46 What about D Man then 03:46 yap is a normal user 03:46 He has his spriter tag 03:46 ? 03:46 *everybody starts testing* 03:46 I do yes 03:46 ! 03:46 Does that warrent a ping 03:46 !! 03:46 No 03:46 I'm not a CM 03:46 Que then 03:46 Then what are you 03:46 helper 03:46 *X files* 03:46 a Helper 03:47 knew it~ 03:47 * Dark Ice Lexida watches intently 03:47 lex, like my clarification? 03:47 must....be....equalizer... 03:47 the JS specifically targets people with Chat Mod status, at least from what I've read 03:47 must...GEEETTTT 03:47 SIIIIIS 03:47 Doesn't that mean tags can be freestyle 03:47 all I see is another wall of text 03:48 Pineapple and chill 03:48 .... 03:48 i think reborn left... 03:48 lol 03:48 i doubt it 03:48 thats the one i really want to talk to. 03:48 Dis is why I hate internet arguements 03:48 Nobody wins until someone gives up 03:48 just like irl 03:48 i like clarify 03:49 Nah, I think people irl are too chicken to argue for paragraphs. /s 03:49 i made enough paragraphs tbh 03:49 the storm fizzles.. 03:49 but it's practically confirmable that yap did do wrong by saying that 03:50 Everyone knows 03:50 The true winner is Key 03:50 Key is like never here during any of these 03:51 i dont blame him 03:51 and once its all over, boom, he's back on 03:51 its fine tho. 03:51 Wb Verses 03:51 well played 03:51 i just read Beho's post 03:51 and Yap 03:51 and lemme just say 03:51 well he is working 03:51 "no." 03:51 Pineapple 03:51 ignorance is a bliss 03:51 lol 03:51 http://imgur.com/4FOC8oK 03:51 I like Key 03:51 Key is the best mod next to Lex 03:51 wow 03:51 savagery 03:51 ._. 03:51 cant believe 03:52 aaagh 03:52 bureaucrat cant confirm his wrong 03:52 my ear is itchy 03:52 guys. no 03:52 lets NOT 03:52 bring the matter into chat 03:52 Pineapple 03:52 blame beho 03:52 its gotten way to deep already. 03:52 :^) 03:52 * Dark Ice Lexida is shot 03:53 and yap just leaves.. 03:53 well on the bright side, yap can give feedback to wikia on their little experiment 03:53 i blame mich 03:53 which hopefully includes some mod tools 03:53 for being grah 03:53 It works 03:53 I would say why dont we temporarily stop all chat about discussions here for now 03:53 But need the same tools as comments 03:53 this is getting ridiculous 03:53 and needs to have some links to the main wikia 03:53 also maybe need a better css 03:53 Since it's like two different worlds 03:53 ^ 03:54 wait 03:54 nyanplz 03:54 Discussions also has the sidebar 03:54 Visibility 03:55 what you can naturally access through discussion is to limited 03:55 http://imgur.com/Ieos21f 03:55 too* 03:55 We should also have some control over what it looks like just like the main Wiki to 03:55 even on mobile 03:55 unless they use the app 03:55 i tried both app and internet 03:56 and wiki 03:56 jesus 03:56 Damn 03:56 Ushi rates his units so high 03:56 thats a lot of comments 03:56 I can't find a 7 03:56 nyan, should i rate it 03:56 http://imgur.com/a/pNpi6 03:56 ._.' 03:56 all are 1/10 03:56 What did he give Eric on release? 03:56 ....GDI 03:56 Lemme check 03:56 400 exp away from level 03:56 The one I posted was Aisha 03:57 Hello, my best units are Vargas and Bestie. 03:57 ok 03:57 I want to summon more. 03:58 go ahead 03:58 Ok 03:58 Here's the remastered version of Eric review 03:58 I'm ready to get the salt reply 03:58 http://imgur.com/nQoeJSR 03:58 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2741661781440070722 03:59 http://imgur.com/krIFMJo 03:59 whrs yap? 03:59 i want to add him 03:59 taking a break 03:59 Same 03:59 oh 04:00 I missed out on my Brave Frontier unit of choice last month. 04:00 Ah UoC... 04:00 The one thing that gave me my Haile 04:00 meanwhile 04:00 to finally complete the Eneroth batch 04:00 Use her yet Lin? 04:01 * Crimson Storm Mich got Haile for 3 gems (Y) 04:01 Ye 04:01 Ima get Avant next time. 04:01 It comes up. 04:01 unit of choice? 04:01 Yes. 04:01 #banmich 04:01 what is that? 04:02 i have Reihard 04:02 ... 04:02 why. 04:02 why are people throwing more fuel into this 04:02 gdi 04:03 * Verses333 flies to the afk land 04:03 Talking about the most recent one? 04:03 i cut my toe nail too deep 04:03 my ear 04:03 help 04:03 and cring 04:03 so painful 04:03 I'm level 40 right now. 04:03 err...not so recent now. 04:03 oh 04:03 I started like two months ago. 04:03 im level 49 04:03 I was off and on BF for a few years. 04:04 tower of god <3 04:04 <3 <3 04:04 if you guys need help 04:04 lol hya 04:04 just use !mods and ask the mods what you need 04:04 ... 04:04 I tried to get Eze, did not get recruited. 04:04 the mods are friendly 04:04 but can get a bit salty 04:04 maybe 04:04 Grand gaia chroncicles. 04:04 especially 04:04 mich 04:04 * Hya1991 runs 04:04 -,- 04:04 D join me on afk land (y) 04:04 oo 04:05 * Dark Ice Lexida watches as people throw more fuel into the fire. 04:05 im going to bed. 04:05 i did not throw fire 04:05 i switched the position 04:05 * OshaHypnotized throws water at lex 04:05 <3 ToG <3 04:05 i think lin and yap are awesome <3 04:05 Oh, good night Lex 04:05 and the other moderators too 04:05 Awwww 04:05 <3 04:06 frontierbrave, think more later 04:06 * Justbeho runs 04:06 hehe 04:06 Beho pls 04:06 think more? 04:06 :/ 04:06 :S 04:06 Lin is the best Admin on the Retimo Adventure Wiki (Y) 04:06 lol 04:06 * Nyanlime takes the censor bar away 04:06 Prominent. 04:06 woa 04:06 how do u do that? 04:06 prominent 04:06 big word 04:07 what do it mean 04:07 It's not as big as my 04:07 i dunt even know 04:07 D Man pls 04:07 Mainly because I dont admin as well as him 04:07 hm 04:07 nyanplz 04:07 It's like Dominant. 04:07 Sorry. 04:07 woa, whats dominant 04:07 Lin 04:07 I am the best mod 04:07 pineapple 04:07 on KnD wiki... 04:07 oshaplz 04:07 that wiki is so ded now 04:07 nobody is there anyways 04:07 When you have like a big ego. 04:07 Speaking of KnD wiki 04:07 Isn't Light a mod on knD 04:07 Lel 04:07 yet we're still getting views 04:07 how is that anyway? 04:07 smal exactly 04:07 wut 04:07 GDI 04:07 idk 04:07 LOL 04:07 It's pretty dead 04:07 very 04:08 NOOB 04:08 Cuz if Andy is ded 04:08 There's some people on the discussion boards here and there 04:08 andy is too busy rn 04:08 pretty much 04:08 I think he quit 04:08 -,- 04:08 KnD is ded 04:08 and he's done 04:08 Anyone here play Game Of Dice? 04:08 he quit KnD lol 04:08 what is discussion boards? 04:08 Game of dice, i quit 04:08 Gree was too 04:08 Well, Andy did tell me that he's too busy with school 04:08 Oh. 04:08 GREEdy 04:08 i assumed 04:08 played a few days 04:08 Who was your favorite characters? 04:08 is it good? 04:08 Yes. 04:08 thats why i dont wanna message him rn 04:08 >favorite characters 04:08 i got only one good one 04:08 i dont wanna bother him 04:08 can i have a link to the discussion boards? 04:08 it was bad 04:08 It;s a nice board game. 04:08 WE ALL KNOW WHO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS 04:09 HAILE (Y) 04:09 Eric 04:09 * Linathan runs 04:09 (Y) 04:09 ZI- 04:09 //shot 04:09 um 04:09 barney! 04:09 wut 04:09 *It's. 04:09 JED 04:09 04:09 god no 04:09 * Verses333 runs 04:09 Verses is late 04:09 hello? 04:09 hi 04:09 hi? 04:09 Lina's review on Jed 04:09 (Y) 04:09 how can i help you? 04:10 what is discussion boards? can i have a link for it? 04:10 * Justbeho acts like a person on telephone 04:10 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/f/841905/trending 04:10 here's my review 04:10 oh 04:10 no-one used him since the start 04:10 that was quick 04:10 thank you o3o 04:10 thas it 04:10 i have a jed 04:10 ._. 04:10 hes not good?? 04:10 Sorry if you seemed ignored, text was flying by pretty quick for a second there :T 04:11 SAVAGE JED 04:11 hi FriendlyFriendOfaFriend 04:11 I've had enough with that post... 04:11 lin 04:11 i report a guy 04:11 skillrize 04:11 ugh. 04:11 Which post 04:11 skrillize* 04:12 The Jed or the discussion one 04:12 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2741799711613649931 04:12 the discussion one Nyan 04:12 K 04:12 If you were gonna delete the Jed post 04:12 Then rip Savage Jed 04:12 i cant see it 04:12 its cause it got deleted 04:12 foul language 04:12 oh... 04:13 foul language isnt allowed? 04:13 no 04:13 Nope 04:13 of course 04:13 Discussions also follow the Wikia rules 04:13 o 04:13 so its allowed? 04:13 act if there is an 8 year old in front of you 04:13 rip 04:13 It's not, Frontier 04:13 as if* 04:13 Brave Frontier Wiki:Wikia Rules 04:13 oh, i got confused with the responses haha 04:13 Just take a close read at the rules 04:13 and you'll be fine c: 04:13 oh, ok! 04:14 can i ask what are your player levels? 04:14 Who's? 04:14 230-ish GL 04:14 194 JP 04:14 everyone :) 04:14 222 04:14 kek 04:14 im only 49, i hope to get better in this game 04:14 Everyone is gonna hate me for showing off my player level 04:15 Lin pls 04:15 302 GL 04:15 315 JPN 04:15 .......... 04:15 Lv405 04:15 you arent even the highest on mine 04:15 wow... 04:15 Lina 04:15 -,- 04:15 i suck :( 04:15 210 in JP 04:15 uh 04:15 nyan 04:15 Well D Man 04:15 302 + 315 = 617 04:15 170 i think in GL 04:15 I win ;) 04:15 * Nyanlime gets shot 04:15 It's cuz you have Twofu on your FL 04:15 >.> 04:15 but i quit gl 04:15 how do you all get so high? 04:15 so 04:15 twofu 04:15 (y) 04:15 wow 04:15 Lv up 3 more times and you can be Pitbull 04:15 Oh 04:15 cant 04:15 DRU- 04:15 No I dont 04:15 /shot 04:15 g 04:15 In GL 04:15 \o 04:15 It took me 2 and a half years of grinding evo material dungeons 04:15 and quests 04:16 Lin you cray cray 04:16 In JPN, 2x exp and half energy come by in Karma dungeon 04:16 My highest Level is 443 04:16 is discussion boards thing safe? 04:16 So you can just auto record it and get free levels 04:16 if i post something, i heard it will get removed 04:16 by the admins :/ 04:16 Depends 04:16 Just post pineapple 04:16 if it breaks wikia rules 04:16 ^ 04:16 If you just put "Pineapple" it's safe (Y) 04:16 pineapple? 04:16 Well, if it's inappropriate or it breaks the rules, we delete it 04:16 oh 04:17 thats a good idea 04:17 any post thats about the drama 04:17 post 04:17 pineapple 04:17 i heard people said mean things like admins and mods delete and block for no reason :/ 04:17 since there's no way for us to edit posts and censor stuff 04:17 is that true? 04:17 Uhhh... no... 04:17 The simple rule is don't be a douche. 04:17 This is an example of an okay post 04:17 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2741804979953075402 04:17 Nah it's fake 04:17 Such news 04:17 nah 04:17 why pineapples? :o 04:17 (Y) 04:17 Why not? :^) 04:17 Because Pineapples are tasty 04:17 Lol I think I know who spread such news 04:17 :/ 04:18 Also they make your -redacted- taste sweeter 04:18 they only pour salt sometimes 04:18 Too bad Ire, Vera and Hiki aren't here 04:18 * Hya1991 hides 04:18 They would know what I mean ;) 04:18 where is yap... 04:19 Taking a break 04:19 a break? 04:19 There's always his Message Wall if you want to contact him 04:19 brick break~ 04:19 Message Wall:Yapboonyew 04:19 Breaks from the computer 04:19 i havent seen hiki for sometimes 04:19 Something important that I don't do 04:19 I think Hiki has finals 04:19 hes banned or something?? 04:19 No 04:19 first time I've ever entered Times New Roman text 04:19 hikit is being lewd~ 04:19 kek 04:19 What is this 04:19 "Can any units revive?" 04:19 "No, a very few can" 04:19 ...you just contradicted yourself 04:19 Well done sir 04:19 You just played yourself 04:20 No, none can, but a few can 04:20 is literally what he said 04:20 k 04:20 Tfw 04:20 can i ask where are you all from? 04:20 countries? 04:20 The USA 04:20 USA/California 04:20 'Murica (Y) 04:20 Guess 04:20 My Pineapple post has more upvotes than D Man 04:20 USA, California ;) 04:20 Nyan pls 04:21 People don't upvote the thread 04:21 (y) 04:21 i have best pineapple 04:21 I'm taking away my upvote 04:21 only the comments (y) 04:21 oh 04:21 hah 04:21 im from malaysia 04:21 i have most 04:21 me and ao from the same country 04:21 Hi guys 04:21 Anyway, do you have deviantart account? 04:22 ahoy 04:22 hi Ravendill! 04:22 who r u talking to ao? 04:22 04:22 dont know what to do in BF.. 04:22 anyone know when the Global Server Tier List will be updated? 04:22 i dont have that account you speak off 04:22 it was last updated almost 3 weeks ago :( 04:22 tier list? the one on reddit? 04:22 Anyone here have deviantart account? 04:23 reddit? 04:23 no 04:23 I see 04:23 Yes but not used 04:23 O.O 04:23 the google docs one created by altivu 04:23 1hour 27 mins left berofe maintance 04:23 o well idk what altivu is doing 04:23 since he doesn't go here 04:23 37* 04:23 For tier list... I think it is accurate, but Red's single comment make it looks really bad 04:23 verses 04:23 Like... Tier list NUAT 04:23 MUST 04:23 yesh? 04:23 i still cant beat paris 04:23 i beat trial 001! 04:23 lol 04:24 .-. 04:24 Be filled with female units 04:24 woa 04:24 trial 001 04:24 Ao 04:24 i remember doing that with 5* only 04:24 it's surprising 04:24 * Nyonne hums 04:24 but i can beat grahwen 04:24 is karl good? 04:24 not sure which is harder 04:24 Red has 3 male units on his profile (Y_ 04:24 ._. 04:24 (Y) * 04:24 you can't .-. I did it like in 1 run not even with a guide.. 04:24 err D 04:24 04:24 versesplz 04:24 help hysa on beating paris .-. 04:24 hya* 04:24 * Crimson Storm Mich throws verses in the pool 04:24 karl is good, right? 04:25 Verses 04:25 i have beaten grahwen 04:25 he's underrated 04:25 ._. 04:25 I beat paris on a whim 04:25 but he's meta (Y) 04:25 * Verses333 got thrown to the pool 04:25 underrated? 04:25 I dont trust myself 04:25 .-. a-alright.. 04:25 so his not good? 04:25 The fastest thing is you finish Estria and feel it 04:25 karl is good 04:25 Don't. Ask. Too. Much. 04:25 Let's just say that Karl is "meh" 04:25 oh 04:25 ok i get what that means 04:25 avg? 04:26 Now can we move to other topic? 04:26 no 04:26 hmm 04:26 ?? 04:26 This kind of talk irked me 04:26 ohh 04:26 sorry... 04:26 hya have you rtied ushi? 04:26 i just remember 04:26 :( 04:26 Hmph 04:26 yesh? 04:26 plz 04:26 ushi?? 04:26 Karl is super useful (Y) 04:26 Cow? 04:26 :3 04:26 i only asked if karl was good though... 04:26 yep 04:26 except for the consecutive BB on his SBB 04:26 whats ushi?? 04:26 ushi 04:26 sushi 04:26 shushi 04:26 shusui 04:26 Ushi literally means cow in Japanese, IIRC 04:26 oh 04:27 Or a bull... 04:27 Ummmm 04:27 kinda ironic it can't work with his own BB Atk buff 04:27 RC6 shushui?? 04:27 but i guess i wont be using him for now 04:27 you'll have a small image how to deal pparis if you watch ushi cooking channel 04:27 ..... 04:27 (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง 04:27 gaming* 04:27 what?? 04:27 Yeah, see ya in Mildran then 04:27 Right, Light? 04:27 Hahahaha 04:27 err 04:27 okay 04:27 wait 04:27 and nobody laughed (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง 04:27 ill try watch his/her channel later 04:27 Ushi cooking channel? 04:28 When he cooked indomie with chitato? 04:28 :P 04:28 what?? 04:28 Literally 04:28 he did what?? 04:28 Indomie 04:28 With 04:28 Chitato 04:28 yeah that one 04:28 what flavor?? 04:28 lel i tried it to 04:28 chitato LEL 04:28 I LOST LOL 04:28 i dont want to test it 04:28 ._. 04:28 https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=brave+frontier+yellow+flash+guide 04:28 isn't that just instant noodles? 04:29 I have the indomie tho. Should I try? 04:29 Yes Michu 04:29 and potato snace 04:29 there you could see all kinds of guide 04:29 snack 04:29 Nyon 04:29 Hm? 04:29 I like Ushi's video 04:29 I would recomend using the green chitato 04:29 When he made a big (m)zeal 04:29 Grenn one?... 04:29 it taste better 04:29 mhm 04:29 I see 04:29 green? 04:29 jalapenos? 04:29 pepper? 04:29 grass? 04:30 im about to rare summon 04:30 wut 04:30 In video, Ushi used beef bbq flavored chitato, didn't he? 04:30 nope it's chicken something 04:30 yep 04:30 Ah 04:30 inb4 verses is wrong 04:30 //shot 04:30 The only chitato available here is beef bbq IIRC >< 04:30 if you dont get sick or die maybe ill try it 04:30 may 04:30 Hya pls 04:30 then deal with it (y) 04:30 I need to spend my EN before maint 04:30 I survived Ice Cream Dipped Fried Potato 04:31 I tried the chitato noodle flavored 04:31 are you even a human?? 04:31 it taste like the real nodle .-. 04:31 what?? 04:31 mich 04:31 But that tastes good~ 04:31 oh 04:31 guardian of lore lvl 7 (y) 04:31 well, off for today 04:31 fried noodle flavor 04:31 ~ 04:31 gb 04:31 taste weird 04:31 cya beho 04:31 Or maybe 04:32 it ttaste good imo 04:32 i got averus 04:32 verseplz 04:32 AVERUS 04:32 NICE 04:32 04:32 she looks like a mermaid 04:32 I'll just XP farm 04:32 my have miti 04:32 she's good? 04:32 lel mich >.> 04:32 Chicken curry flavored noodle 04:32 shes good 04:32 I can run Cave 3x 04:32 With MILK 04:32 for grahwen 04:32 so that's a total of 04:32 better than karl? 04:32 averus is very good at grahwen 04:32 what cave mich? 04:32 04:32 BOY 04:32 223200 XP 04:32 ._. 04:32 Have you heard about utility? 04:32 mich what cafe .-. 04:32 !mods 04:32 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2741812099373073883 04:32 this guy dont know why 04:32 tell him 04:32 huh 04:33 If you desperately needs a BETTER unit than Karl, summon Sirius or quit ;P 08:01 we have skeletons 08:01 (ghost) 08:01 well maybe not 08:01 Lex 08:02 Did you 08:02 srsly 08:02 change your font for your chat entrance 08:02 to papyrus 08:05 dead 08:05 chat 08:12 * Yapboonyew sits on Lin's lap 08:12 mew~ 08:12 i stopped at Deimos 08:12 we're almost done. 08:19 wat 08:19 buff descs? 08:19 !mods 08:19 oh wait you're on ipad 08:19 ._. 08:25 yes Lin, that. c: 08:25 Ah 08:25 Guess I'll continue from there 08:26 50+ more to go 08:26 k get 08:26 gtg* 08:27 bai 08:28 bbai 08:28 Hello Haile 08:29 Hey Lin 08:33 Yee 08:33 I graduated out of High School 08:33 I'M FREE!!! 08:33 * D Man o3o goes to sleep 08:59 Weee 2016 05 11